2007 - (27.08.2007) Le Chocodrome
<< 2007 - (08/27/2007) Nouvelle mise à jour ! ≪28 aoû. 2007 (H.N.J.) Le Chocodrome≫ *Heure Normale du Japon que le Chocodrome ? Le Chocodrome est une nouvelle zone permettant aux joueurs de faire courir les chocobos qu'ils ont élevés et également de placer des paris sur les chocobos partants dans les courses. :Information correspondante>> :Information correspondante>> du Chocodrome Au Chocodrome, les services suivants sont disponibles: *Entrées du Chocodrome Vous pouvez entrer au Chocodrome depuis les écuries de San d'Oria, Bastok et Windurst, et depuis le Port de Jeuno et les Portes Blanches d'Aht Urhgan, au moyen d'une entrée accessible en cliquant sur une porte appelée "Gate: Chocobo Circuit". L'entrée est bien sûr gratuite et sans limite. : : *Point info Vous pourrez y recevoir des informations sur les services proposés au Chocodrome et leur emplacement dans le bâtiment, mais également des explications sur le fonctionnement des courses et des paris. : *Aire de repos des chocobos Une écurie se trouve à l'intérieur du Chocodrome, permettant aux chocobos de se reposer avant de courir, c'est là que vous pourrez inscrire votre chocobo à une course. Il y a également une boutique. Si vous parlez à l'un des personnages aux bérets rouges qui se trouvent à côté des boxes des chocobos, vous pourrez aussi adhérer à une équipe ou en changer. *Guichets de paris Des bookmakers seront à votre disposition pour prendre vos paris ou vous remettre vos gains le cas échéant, près de chaque entrée du Chocodrome. Vous les reconnaîtrez à leurs bérets verts. *Gradins Vous pouvez y entrer si vous avez un laissez-passer, ou en payant la somme de 50 gils. Vous pourrez y voir l'état des chocobos partants, ou consulter la cote. Here patrons can enjoy a front-row view of all the action. They can even visit the paddock to get a closer look at the race participants, and keep an eye on the ever-changing toteboard at the nearby information counter. *Guides Des guides se trouvent à plusieurs points du bâtiment et vous transporteront gratuitement vers l'endroit de votre choix. Ils se tiennent près des murs et vous les reconnaîtrez à leurs bérets rouges. "courses des aventuriers" Les courses proposées au Chocodrome sont très semblables aux courses privées et officielles de chacune des ligues. La différence principale est que cette fois, les propriétaires des chocobos partants sont des PJ. De plus, les sommes à gagner sont importantes et il y a également un nouveau système de points qui peuvent être obtenus en participant. *Déroulement de la course Quatre courses sont organisées à la suite au Chocodrome, et chacune a son PNJ attitré, que vous reconnaîtrez grâce à la couleur de ses vêtements *Points de course En vous classant aux courses, vous pourrez remporter des "points de course". Les points que vous gagnez à titre individuel s'ajouteront en plus au total de ceux de votre équipe. :- Les points de course individuels ::En gagnant des points de course individuels, vous pourrez participer à des courses de plus haut niveau et remporter des prix plus importants. Ces courses sont classées par rangs, et le montant de points de course minimum demandés varie. ::Plus le grade de la course (de C4 à C1) est petit, et plus les conditions de participation sont strictes et les prix à remporter, importants. :: : :- Les points de course d'équipe ::Les joueurs affiliés à chacune des ligues de San d'Oria, Bastok et Windurst font gagner des points de course à leur équipe, ce qui permet d'établir chaque semaine un classement de celles-ci, à la manière du classement des conquêtes. ::Les joueurs de l'équipe classée première de la semaine obtiendront certains avantages ou limitations: :::・Avantage n° 1 : plus d'objets seront proposés à l'échange de chocothunes. :::・Avantage n° 2 : de nouvelles selles seront disponibles pour les chocobos partants. :::・Limitation : le nombre de joueurs de cette équipe pouvant participer à chaque course sera réduit en faveur des autres équipes. Participer Voici comment participer aux courses. *Préparatifs Les préparatifs suivants peuvent se faire depuis les écuries des trois pays comme depuis l'aire de repos des chocobos du Chocodrome. :1. Rejoindre une équipe :2. Inscrire le chocobo comme chocobo de course :3. Choisir les objets du chocobo si nécessaire :4. Choisir les directives à donner au jockey *Inscrire son chocobo au départ Une fois les préparatifs effectués, il faut maintenant inscrire votre coureur au départ de la course. :*1. Payer les frais d'inscriptions. ::L'inscription aux courses des aventuriers n'est pas gratuite. Les frais sont payables au moment de l'inscription à la course. :*2. Choisir la selle et le couloir de départ ::Vous pouvez sélectionner une selle pour votre chocobo, et choisir son couloir de départ. La selle joue sur les capacités du chocobo, et le choix disponible dépend du classement actuel de votre équipe. :::"Les selles" ::::De meilleures selles sont disponibles pour les éleveurs de l'équipe en tête du classement. ::::・Selles en bois : selles moyennes qui stimulent l'endurance de l'animal. ::::・Selles en métal : selles qui affaiblissent l'endurance du chocobo, mais stimulent sa force. ::::・Selles en tissu : selles permettant une amélioration du physique en exploitant au mieux la capacité de jugement de l'animal. ::::・Selles en cuir : selles permettant une amélioration du physique en exploitant au mieux la sensibilité de l'animal. :::: ::Il y a huit couloirs de départ. Les conditions sont les mêmes quel que soit le couloir choisi. :*3. Obtenir un formulaire de course. ::Si la course se termine normalement, vous pourrez obtenir un formulaire de course qui l'atteste. Sans lui, il sera impossible de retirer votre prix ou de faire valider une victoire, aussi faites attention de ne pas le perdre. :::1. Grade et nom de la course :::2. Identifiant de la course ::: ::: :*4. Observer la course depuis les gradins. ::Si vous inscrivez votre chocobo à une course, l'objet clé "laissez-passer courses de chocobos" vous sera remis automatiquement. Grâce à celui-ci, vous pourrez observer la course en temps réel depuis les gradins. :: :: :: ::: ::: ::: *Retirer son prix Si vous vous êtes classé parmi les 3 premiers de la course, vous gagnerez des chocothunes, des points de course et un prix. Vous pourrez retirer ce dernier en remettant votre formulaire au préposé. : paris Les paris consistent à pronostiquer les deux chocobos arrivés premiers de la course en misant des gils. Si le pronostic est juste, un gain correspondant à celui affiché sur la table des cotes peut être obtenu. *Comment parier La mise de base s'élève à 100 gils. Elle peut être multipliée jusqu'à 999 fois, soit une mise maximum de 99 900 gils. L'ordre d'arrivée des deux premiers chocobos n'a pas d'importance. * Exemple : dans le cas d'un pari sur la combinaison "2 – 5", si le chocobo n° 2 est premier et le n° 5 deuxième, le résultat est le même que si le n° 5 est premier et le n° 2 deuxième. :1.Combinaison :2.Nombre de mises engagées :3.Grade et nom de la course :4.Identifiant de la course *La cote :La cote détermine le montant de gils gagnés en cas de pronostic exact pour chacune des combinaisons. Plus une combinaison est prisée et plus sa cote baisse, aussi parier sur une combinaison peu populaire permet de remporter, en cas de pronostic juste, une somme beaucoup plus importante. Le gain exact correspondra au facteur appliqué à la mise de base multiplié par le montant indiqué sur la table des cotes. :Si les chocobos choisis ne remportent pas la course, la mise de départ est perdue sans compensation. : *Retrait des gains Une fois la course terminée, si le pronostic s'est révélé exact, il suffit d'échanger le ticket gagnant au PNJ du guichet pour obtenir le gain correspondant. : : Notes *Courses invalides Si une course ne peut avoir lieu en raison d'un problème de serveur, elle est déclarée nulle et les propriétaires des chocobos partants et les parieurs sont remboursés. :- Remboursement des propriétaires de chocobos ::Les frais seront remboursés sur présentation du formulaire de course aux PNJ d'inscription aux courses. :- Remboursement des parieurs ::Le remboursement s'effectue aux guichets de paris, et se fait à hauteur de 100 gils par nombre de mises, quelle que soit la cote de la combinaison pariée. *Avertissement Grâce aux paris sur les courses de chocobos, vous pourriez devenir riche en gils du jour au lendemain si la chance vous sourit. Mais ce système de jeu d'argent pourrait aussi très bien vous ruiner en peu de temps. Aucune compensation ne sera accordée aux personnes qui auront perdu de grosses sommes dans les paris, aussi nous vous recommandons de parier avec modération et en parfaite connaissance des risques encourus. category:Nouvelles en:2007 - (08/27/2007) Chocobo Circuit